


Changes in the spring wind

by Awenseth



Category: Romeo x Juliet
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Tybalt wants to be left alone, When the cat's out of the house the mice play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo Verona stands before a big spring festival after Lord Montague is forced on a vacation. With the warm spring wind comes also love and Tybalt finds himself much to his dismay right between two people who gain a sudden interest in him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes in the spring wind

The sun shone brightly above Neo Verona which was slowly starting to regain on strength and beauty. The main ground for this was the fact that the spring has returned, melting away the snow and letting everything bloom with new life or it could also be that fact that Lord Montague managed to get a rather hard illness which forced him to take a rather long vacation far away from the city much to his dismay and the happiness of all the others. Though no one showed this till the message come that the Duke has arrived to his new residence. To praise this had some of the royals, much to everyone's surprise accounted that they will hold a rather big spring festival for everyone in Neo Verona which will hold on for the upcoming two weeks. Not that much people had something against it and so was everyone walking around with decorations and flowers while delicious smells filled the streets from the different delicate food which were made for the big feast.

While the city was buzzing from a not known life and happiness stood one man alone on the roof of the old theatre watching the people on the streets chatting and decorating. Suddenly the sound of the roof top door opening reached his ears, but he didn't need to turn around to know just who it was.

"Tybalt I was looking for you everywhere come help us by decorating." said a cheerful female voice.

"Juliet you can't expect me to be taking part in such juvenile things like this." he replied, but still sighed inwardly knowing that she wouldn't listen to him no doubt about that.

This thought was also confirmed when he heard her steps marching up to him and two delicate hands grabbing his arm and holding him in place.

"I have him!" she called and suddenly was Tybalt faced with the sight of his grinning half-brother sitting on Cielo.

"Sorry Tybalt, but you know how Juliet can get." he said sheepishly before Tybalt felt himself being pushed forth and landing on his stomach on the back of the Ryūba.

"Have fun decorating." He heard Juliet call before they flew of. _"Oh these two will pay bitterly after he gets back on the ground…"_


End file.
